


37.8℃

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	37.8℃

**_『我怎可将你比作夏天。』_ **

                   

           

          

           

        

       

        

        

       

      

     

酒吧里这几天新来了个小伙子，个子高高的，不太爱说话，站在吧台里面安静地擦杯子打杂，头也不抬，只是长得太好，引得人忍不住多看两眼。

     

今天是个工作日，酒吧里人不太多，吉他声从音响里慢悠悠地流淌出来。调酒师姐姐伸着自己手指看了看指甲，漂亮而鲜艳的大红色在圆筒形的吊灯下反而像是拙劣的油漆，分手之后的郁结心情又缠上来，她收起手指，对面有几个顾客正说着小话，其中一个微微动了一下下巴，另外一个便往这边看。

      

她侧头看身边的人，大男孩好像对周围人这种视线并不在意，只专心着自己的工作，但是仔细看看，又不是，他头明明低的更厉害了，耳朵尖也微微红着，吊灯光给他的腼腆打了掩护，看不清。

     

这副样子反而让人起了想要逗逗他的心。“小黄。”调酒师姐姐背靠吧台，喊了他一声，大男孩转头看她，示意自己在听，“有女朋友吗？”

      

大男孩擦杯子的手停了一下，摇摇头，耳朵又更红了点。“那谈过吗？”他又摇摇头“真的假的？”大男孩不说话，看起来有点是想把自己脑袋也塞进杯子里。

     

调酒师姐姐探过身子看他，大男孩就微微向相反方向偏了偏，她笑起来，涂着红色蔻丹的手拍拍大男孩肩膀：“怕什么，我就是好奇，长这么好看，怎么连个小女朋友都没谈过。”她顿了顿，“今天没人，不用急，外面那么热，就当在店里多吹一会空调。”

     

      

     

     

黄景瑜注意这个顾客有一会了。他不是个八卦的人，只不过今天酒吧确实清冷，这个人坐在吧台两盏吊灯中间最暗的一个椅子上，离他很近，一声不吭地喝着酒。那人是独自来的，看起来像是哪所大学出来的学生，年轻的很，却好像心事重重，在接过一个电话之后，脸色就更差了。

      

吉他弦声像是在海边小镇日日夜夜涨涨停停的海水，让人想要忍不住叹口气，把胸腔里那些烦闷都呼出来。黄景瑜低头擦着杯子，听到有一点点细微的声响，紧紧和着曲子，又轻得像是随着起舞的人裙摆拂过地面。

       

那声音太小，以至于黄景瑜都没把它放在心上。等到放下手里这个杯子，抬头的一瞬余光擦过那人在吧台上点打着的手指，他才恍然反应过来。

      

这个人的指尖，像是八音盒背面的齿条一样，起起落落，合着拍子，如同另外一重奏。没有人在跳舞，没有裙摆旋转又垂落，那指尖却如八音盒上的小人一样，舒展，优美。

      

调酒师姐姐昨天晚上给她的boyfriend安了个ex的前缀，面上再怎么无所谓，她强迫症般一次一次看自己指甲时，伤心的海水就会涨潮，从她身上漫出来。

      

而这个人不一样，他不是情场失意，他身上那种气息，让黄景瑜想起小时候打碎过妈妈的一盘眼影，各色粉末腾起一朵云，混乱复杂又缥缈轻盈。

       

黄景瑜没意识到自己看出神了，这个人的手太好看，无论是虚虚捏着杯沿的那只，还是击打节拍的那只。客人感受到他的目光，抬起头来，喝得五六分醉的样子，两盏吊灯的光一左一右落进他眼睛里，两汪清潭，酒精在上面掠过皱起涟漪，把光映得细碎跳跃。

       

然后，他笑了一下。

       

于是那些细碎的光，就从他眼睛里落进黄景瑜眼睛里，绽出又软又亮的花瓣来。

      

黄景瑜耳朵尖热起来，他觉得应该是红了，不知道脸红没红，他又把头低了下去，盯着手里的玻璃杯。调酒师姐姐来逗他玩，他不说话，也不敢瞥那人一眼，只是想着那人可能能听见这些问题，就耳朵尖上的血液流得更快了，带着心脏怦怦跳的余波，震得他脑子里带回响。

 

   

       

                 

夏天的上海又闷又热，今天工作也不多，黄景瑜就权当吹免费空调，干得又慢又细致。等到下班的时候，酒吧已经差不多要空了，只剩寥寥几个和朋友意犹未尽没聊完的。他换完衣服出来，那个客人还在吧台边坐着，一手支着头。

      

黄景瑜犹豫了一下，走过去，拍拍那人肩膀，手在触及柔软的绿色Tee时，他觉得自己在多管闲事。那就多管一次吧。那双喝得迷迷糊糊的眼睛对上他时，黄景瑜这么想。

       

这人其实没喝多少，大概酒量不行，这会已经迷迷瞪瞪的，像是一只狍，带着点可爱的呆，不由自主地凑近看他，端详了一会才说：“哦，是你呀。”

        

也不知道他哦个什么意思，大概是换了衣服，酒精上头没认出来。“要不要给你朋友打个电话来接你？”客人摇摇头，站起来想自己走，结果没成想，扶着吧台的手一松，一步踏歪，直直扑进黄景瑜怀里。

         

黄景瑜脸这回是真红了，想扶他，又不敢真扶他，俩手就虚虚地罩在他肩上。那人趴在他胸前，没什么动静，像是要这么站着就睡着了，黄景瑜没办法，还是轻轻地拍了拍他，“我帮你叫车，送你回去？”那人嗯了一声，抬起头来，又缓了一阵，才说出一个地址，是个酒店，看来还是外地来的。

           

这人就被半架半拽地带着往外走，虽然是个成年男人的身量，但是骨架小，倒也不算是费力。刚走出酒吧门，热浪就扑了一脸，脚下的地面好像还带着白日里太阳的余温，也没有风，潮湿的空气把汗紧紧的捂在皮肤上，闷得人要窒息。

         

黄景瑜扶着他，掏出手机刚想要叫车，结果那人双手突然抵在他胸口，猛地一使劲，黄景瑜没防备，被推了个趔趄，下意识地一把抓住对方要反击，一双饱满柔软的嘴唇就吻了上来。

        

带着些许残留的酒味，却已经足够让他也陷入迷醉。

            

         

       

        

尹昉不知道自己是怎么想的，理智已经在被酒精蒸昏了的脑子里沉沉浮浮捞不上来，想到什么，还没来得及进一步思考，没有前因没有后果，就只是“我想”，肢体就已经诚实地做出了反应。

         

就像是现在，他把这个第一次见面的大男孩带回了酒店。尹昉喝多了，大男孩又不太会接吻，两个人笨拙地像是第一次谈恋爱的初中生，但足够动情，血液在身体里飞快流动，升高皮肤温度，贴合着的手臂中间生出一层薄汗。

         

分不清是谁把谁带到床边，也分不清是谁先解开了谁的腰带，尹昉顺从地随着大男孩的动作把双臂从Tee里抽出来，然后往后退一点，离开对方的嘴唇，布料便从身上被摘脱下来，他躺回床上，男孩撑在上方，房间里没开灯，窗外的光从男孩背后照过来，把他笼在阴影里。

         

男孩追上来，一下一下地啄吻尹昉已经开始发肿的嘴唇，又轻轻地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。尹昉侧头躲开，找到出门前被他随手扔在床上的遥控器，按开空调。回来看见男孩眼睛里有点被遗弃一样的不知所措，索性一手捧着男孩下颌和他接吻，一手去床头抽屉里摸东西。

            

“做过吗？”尹昉的声音有点哑，手指抚过肌肉曲线，从肩部滑向胸部，沿正中线下滑，若即若离地触着，越过内裤边，点在那隆起的一包上面。

       

大男孩愣了一下，摇摇头，房间里那点微不足道的的光揉碎在眼睛里，他似有不确定，带着点犹豫又去找尹昉的嘴唇，像是某种动物的小崽子。

         

躺在下方的人就在亲吻间隙里含糊地笑起来，笑得男孩越发窘迫，尹昉抬起身子，掐着他下巴，吻得很响，离开的时候还故意咬了嘬了一口。“那我今天教给你。”酒意未散，把情欲越烧越大，“记住了。”

          

       

       

        

想要一个美好的夜晚，跟处男打炮显然不在候选项里。男孩背靠床头，尹昉跨跪在腹部上，带着他的手给自己做扩张。喝了酒之后人倦懒，恨不得直接脱了裤子就上才好，还要这样手把手地教人，前戏更漫长得好像是一把钢锯在神经上磨来磨去。好在男孩学得也快，尹昉干脆就腾出手来，把两个人下身笼在一起打手枪。

         

空调的温度太低，吹得皮肤冰凉，酒精又使人浑身充满了虚假的滚烫感，“你摸摸我。”男孩的手太大太热，甫一贴上，就熨得尹昉喉咙里滚落出一声舒服的叹气，他垂着头，接受男孩落在他前额和侧脸上的亲吻，肩颈曲线优越如一只天鹅，凑近爱偶，交颈亲昵。

            

“你真好看。”他听见男孩低声说。这人声音条件好，简简单单的一句话，脱口却像是带着催情香。尹昉被迷惑着伸手去描摹男孩眉目，他指尖还沾着些分不清彼此的前液，落在唇上，对方无师自通地叼住，湿热的舌尖有一下没一下的舔着。

           

满室缱绻，比起一夜情倒更像是心意互通的伴侣。

            

尹昉把手按在他胸前，直起身，让体内的手指滑出来，抓起一个小铝箔包装。“我来。”男孩拿过那个套子，手上有化掉的润滑和肠液，捏住了角，却打滑撕不开，他索性用牙叼住，一扯，一点液体溅在脸上，青涩和性感模糊了界限。尹昉吻在那里，扶住对方的性器，手指撑开后面，然后坐了下去。

           

酒精确实在性爱中有意外的添彩效果，除了让人本性上头变成下半身冲动生物之外，麻痹痛觉也算是一条。扩张做得确实不够，插入的过程很艰难，肉穴太紧，而阴茎又太大，好在不太痛，或者说感觉不太痛，尹昉最终还是把坐到了底，喘着粗气，下意识摸了摸自己小腹。

          

那么粗那么长一根，捅进身体里，整个肠道都被撑得满满的，无法让人忽略的存在感。他抬起头，看见男孩抿紧了嘴角，脸上咬肌的线条也浮出来。不知道怎么回事，尹昉突然笑了起来，里面也跟着不受控制地收缩，一波一波吸吮着外来的硬物，男孩眉头皱起，没忍住，泄了出来。

      

      

      

       

没有什么打击比这个更大了。黄景瑜此刻窘地简直想找个墙角蹲着静静，罪魁祸首想憋笑没憋住，揉着他脑后的头发，凑过来吻他。其实这对于小处男而言，也不算是多丢人的事情，但是对于男性自尊的挫伤简直可以说是致命的，无论对方怎么逗他，黄景瑜都不说话，等到第二次开始，直接把他掀了下去。

           

尹昉倒也不急，顺从地拉开自己双腿，努力放松，迎接这一次的侵入。明显大男孩有点气急败坏，也没怎么缓，就直接捅到了底，然后叼住他的嘴唇，向外抽出一截，又撞了回去。这样的抽插带来的倒不能算是快感，但足够激得尹昉眯起眼睛，夹紧了身体里的性器。

         

怀里人渐渐地软下去，呼出的气体滚烫，双唇贴合间听见他呜呜几声，像是有话要说，黄景瑜才松开这个亲吻，抬起头看着他。这个人有一双适合亲吻的嘴唇，肉肉的，被又吸又咬搞得肿起来，泛着一层诱人的水光。“你往上顶一顶。”在黄景瑜抽出半根准备再进来的时候，他这么说。

       

前列腺被刺激带来的快感，可要比简单活塞抽插货真价实得多。尹昉眼前晃了一下，不知道自己叫没叫出来，接着，第二次又来了，他的手从膝弯落下去，猛地抓紧了身下的床单。快感的浪潮迎面打过来，巨大到要溺毙他，而他在其中沉浮，拼命呼吸。

      

游刃有余和成竹在胸都被性器顶得破碎，变成呻吟和泪水从这具让人着迷的身体里流出。肠道被操开，不再像刚进入时那样紧得的发疼，但会随着他的动作讨好索求一般的绞紧，黄景瑜感觉自己魂都快被吸走了，终于明白牡丹花下死有多心甘情愿，空调冷风都吹不冷欲火高烧，汗水从他额头沁出，沿着脸颊轮廓滑下，悬垂在下巴上，随着他动作一甩一甩，最终滴下来，溅在身下人唇上。

     

“你，你抱抱我。”尹昉伸出双手，环在大男孩肩上，过强的快感逼得他连说话带着点黏黏糊糊的鼻音，像是被操得惨了，委屈得紧，要撒娇一样。对方把他抱进怀里，这个人看起来年龄不大，却胸膛却那么宽，好像能把他整个人罩在里面。明明是场酒后突发的情事，却生出一种荒谬的安全感。温情的想象被一下一下地顶进心里，尹昉合了眼，和他接吻，放任自己沉迷在对方带来的感官刺激里面。

         

       

      

      

这一次尹昉先一步达到顶峰，被套弄着前面也被猛操着后面，在大男孩怀里颤抖着射了出来。高潮是忘却一切的空白，忘却呼吸忘却心跳，濒临死亡，等意识回笼，双眼终于聚起焦，尹昉才发现自己眼泪流了一脸，而身上的人像是对待什么宝物，轻轻地吻着那些潮湿的痕迹，最后嘴唇落在他眉下的痣上。

        

黄景瑜感到唇下的眼睛动了动，呼吸也缓下来，他还没够，试探着继续抽插，对方就发出一点细碎的声音，随着他的动作，那些声音开始连起来，重新变得粘腻，这次没有刚才那么激烈，像是温水泡茶，慢慢地被情欲浸泡。

                

出了汗酒也开始醒，尹昉在细水长流一样的快感里重新硬起来，不得不说对方这样的发挥水平远超过初次体验情事，他伸出手，揉捏搓弄着大男孩的耳朵，人也不恼，低着头，专注认真地看着他，像是之前在酒吧见到他工作时那样。

         

“你真聪明。”黄景瑜听见这样说，微微皱起一点眉头，“我不是小孩了。”他的床伴眼睛里带着点笑，“你多大了？”他顶了下前列腺的位置，强行想要糊弄这个问题，“二十……十八。”

         

话说得含糊，嘟嘟囔囔，反倒像二十八，尹昉一眼看穿，倒不揭穿，只从耳垂向上，揉到软骨，他说话慢，看起来还像是真信了，“二十八，那你看着真年轻。”

          

得到的当然是小年轻报复一样的性爱，直到两个人一前一后再次射出来，耗尽力气，心满意足地在一起抱了一会。

       

      

        

           

            

           

                 

               

                 

            

今天没有狙击手和他的观察员戏份，黄景瑜就和尹昉出来瞎逛，逛累了就随便选一家餐馆走进去。法属殖民地的历史给摩洛哥留下了随处可见的红酒，很便宜，味道也可以，两个人就你一杯我一杯，酒佐的餐变成下酒的饭，就着交谈，反应过来的时候，只剩了个底。

        

黄景瑜酒量不好，但是明显他对面的老艺术家比他还差点，已经开始迷糊了，他刚想开口带尹昉回去，酒馆里突然响起钢琴声，像是白沙上的碧涛起起落落，永恒的海和永恒的天，还有海天之间永恒的寂寥。

       

本来一手撑着头的尹昉，安静地听了一会音乐之后，拿起酒杯喝掉最后一口，站起来，模糊理智的酒意，昏暗隐秘的灯光，舒缓却又清冷的曲子，尹昉就在这些东西的包围中，闭着眼睛，伸出手臂，向前踏了一步，身体却向后倾倒，又在展到极致的时刻像是被什么东西一把拉回立直。

            

酒馆里的交谈声越来越弱，人们的注意力都落在这个年轻的异国人身上。他半曲半展的手臂在身前轻轻的交替起落，左手手腕向外拂，带动小臂，上臂，肩部，每一个关节和肌肉都独立地表达着舞者无声的话语，他头向右侧转，漂亮的颈部肌肉展现在吊灯光下，像是一只鸟，骄傲地讲述着他的孤独，孤独地展示着他的骄傲。

           

黄景瑜不由得捏住了他的那一只杯子。

       

尹昉，尹昉，尹昉。在飞机上穿着连体裤的尹昉，受不住热身运动的尹昉，跟着他再来一遍一遍又一遍的尹昉，在厨房烟火气里的尹昉，此刻像是要飞走又像是要坠落一样的尹昉。

        

他喝掉自己杯子里剩的那一丁点，豪迈地像是古时候壮行，玻璃杯被重重地放回桌上。尹昉正在闭着眼缓慢旋转，双手仿佛在触摸身体外的一层脆弱却不可突破的屏障，而黄景瑜径直伸出手，穿了过去，拉住尹昉，把他抱在怀里。

         

所有旁的人与物都散成了虚无的雾气，悬在黄景瑜的大脑之外，在异国他乡，在醉与醒的两相交界点，只有怀里的人是真实而鲜活的。尹昉比黄景瑜体型小一圈，就这样被整个笼罩在怀抱中，高大的年轻人挡掉了吊灯的灯光，把他藏在自己的黑暗里。

         

        

         

             

周围的客人又转回头去，继续各自的交谈，在渐渐又升起来的人声中，尹昉睫毛抖了抖，睁开一双迷迷瞪瞪的鹿眼看着黄景瑜。

         

尹昉看起来已经醉得差不多了，而黄景瑜七分酒意之外还保留着三分清醒，清醒告诉他你该回去了，而酒精告诉他你该亲吻他。

         

回去，吻他，回去，吻他。

            

下一秒，那双被红酒浸染了漂亮颜色的嘴唇，就主动吻住他了。尹昉白日里握枪的手放在黄景瑜脸颊上，像是在触碰一个一碰就破的梦，不知道是你碰上他会醒，还是他碰上你会醒。

         

“沙漠里会下雨吗？”尹昉在酒精带来的迷醉间问他。这个好像带着点哲学性的问题让黄景瑜不知道怎么回答，于是就不要回答，他低下头，用自己的嘴唇封住了那个答案。

          

黄景瑜选择了吻他，也选择了回去。他牵着尹昉的手，带着他倒进自己房间里的床上。所有的东西像是水到渠成，平日里每一次对视之下的暗波涌动，最终汇成了碧浪滔天，他们交换亲吻，身体相融，将所有说不出口的深情和钟情，用爱人之间的方式表达出来。

           

人们把性高潮比喻为小死亡，而在翻过那座极致的高峰之后，他们都获得了新的生命。

         

也许是喝得太多，尹昉做完就睡着了，留黄景瑜打扫完后续，靠在床头，轻轻摸着他的眉骨和唇瓣，反倒是无一丝睡意。时间的流逝丧失了意义，整个世界变得柔软而宁静，直到天慢慢地黑下来，室内的光线变得昏暗暧昧，尹昉在这个日与夜的交界点醒了过来。

            

他闭着眼抓住正落在自己眉下那点痣上的手，放在唇上吻了一下，接着黄景瑜就俯下身来，和他交换了一个真正的吻。尹昉睁开眼睛，看见黄景瑜也正看着他，年轻人身上性事过后成熟又餍足的气息还未散干净，他凑过去抱了一会。

           

黄景瑜一直没说话，尹昉却隐隐感觉他要说什么，他抬起头，仔细端详着自己刚刚得到的这个宝贝，脑海中却像是有什么东西在苏醒在闪回，好像是有某一个夜晚，某一个喝醉的夜晚，他也曾这样抱着这个人。

       

         

         

                

是了，他想起来了。那个夏天尹昉刚刚辞掉不喜欢的工作，却还未找到接下来的人生方向，每一天都在迷茫中耗日子。

            

有朋友说来上海玩吧，他想着换个心情就去了，但上海也没能给他想要的答案。他约着朋友出来喝酒，却被放了鸽子，无数烦闷堵在心头，抹不掉也挥不开。

            

酒吧里有个年轻的侍应生，不声不响地专注干着自己的工作，他边喝酒边用手在吧台上找节奏，是十几年学舞留下来的根深蒂固的习惯，不是选个别的专业找份别的工作就能改掉的。

            

他自己都没意识到，那个小侍应生却注意到了，盯着他的手，像是一个在看橱窗里最喜欢的那个玩具的孩子。

          

尹昉没忍住，笑了起来，那个男孩子愣了，然后耳朵红了起来，重新低下头擦杯子，别的同事过来逗他也不抬头。也不知道这个大孩子有什么魔力，他的心突然寻得一丝喘气的余地。

            

之前沉进胃里的酒通过血流涌进大脑，回忆开始变得模糊，直到这个人又再次出现在他面前，拍他的动作轻得像是怕惊飞了鸟儿，“要不要给你朋友打个电话来接你？”

                    

醉酒之后，直觉和情感就走到了理智的前面，他带着这个大男孩回了酒店，和他过了一个夜晚，等到第二天早上醒来，意料之中的事情，身边早就没人了。尹昉骨头里都犯懒，在被子里趴了一会，找到手机，才发现他差点都把回北京的飞机睡过去了。

          

生活忙忙碌碌地往前走，这个晚上成功的变成了分不清是梦是真，沉在记忆的深处，直到在异国重逢，他真正坠落进属于黄景瑜的爱情中，但迟迟未迈出最后一步，于是酒精再次扮演了幕后推手的角色，将相爱的人送上命运的婚床。

        

        

          

黄景瑜安静地看着尹昉，透过他眼睛看到他重新拾起旧日的回忆，他凑过去，一开始还是温柔的亲吻，到了后来，连牙都用上了，像是猛兽撕咬食物，也像是标记配偶，要你不能离开，罚你永归我有。

         

等到他亲够了，又抱着怀里失而复得的人，像是一只终于找到家的小狗崽，拿鼻尖不断地去蹭尹昉。尹昉终于缓了过来，看着面前年轻英俊的面孔，“你那时候多大？”

         

“……”黄景瑜没反应过来怎么是这么个问题，尹昉算了算，突然愤愤地掐了一把他脸，“你那时候还骗我来着。”

         

黄景瑜摸摸鼻子，想要通过亲吻来躲避当年的清算，却被尹昉侧脸躲过，他继续追上去，锲而不舍，最后按着人亲了个够，才道：“我说我28你也信。”

         

尹昉当然没信，但还是瞪了他一眼，“你长那么大我寻思着……”他话没说完，突然又被按在床上，黄景瑜居高临下地压近，板着个脸，声音却带着点藏不住的笑：“你说什么长那么大？”

               

             

          

            


End file.
